<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar, We're Going Down by Control_Room</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059399">Sugar, We're Going Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room'>Control_Room</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Broken Heart, Ink Shape AU, M/M, Men Crying, Not my AU, One-Sided Attraction, Shawn Centric, Shovel Talk, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn's heart burns, but what can he do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wally Franks/Sammy Lawrence, Wally Franks/Shawn Flynn (unrequited/one sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar, We're Going Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLamb_B/gifts">MarieLamb_B</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based in Marie's Ink Shape AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shawn was not jealous. He was not. That was all he could say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to tell that to Wally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he filled his dreams, and no matter how much he loved him, he would not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanks to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held himself back to keep that friendship alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was more than he could bear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching them kiss through the doorway of Heavenly Toys, he burned in his seat, wishing that he was in Sammy’s place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shawn did not give up entirely, he left the janitor gifts where he knew they would be found by him, and only him, at hours that only he would find them, and he made sure to make them sugary sweet just like the man whom he had fallen for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to pull Wally into his arms and kiss him silly, make him figure out something, have something click in those wonderful eyes, finally understanding that Shawn could be better for him than Sammy ever could be, but he restrained himself, even as his heart clawed to escape from his own songs, badly written but trying his absolute best to show Wally that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> do something that he liked for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It broke his heart every time he saw them together, and it drove the shards into his lungs whenever he saw Sammy disregarding him, it infuriated him. Sammy accepting the credit for Shawn’s gifts to Wally drove him crazy. However, he sucked it up like a painful cup of glass fragments, smiling the whole while as his throat constricted when Wally would tell him about the new thing “Sammy” got him that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shawn crushed his own heart underfoot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Joey or Norman found him crying outside the orchestra room, only one glance within to see Sammy and Wally dancing was enough to explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shawn bit the bullet every single time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even that one time he almost snapped when Wally was working, upset, Sammy having been rude once more, unbeknownst to them already regretful and coming to apologize, Shawn held himself back, comforting Wally with a hug and a kiss square on his cheek, closing his eyes tightly and imagining a different world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He marched to Sammy right after, bumping into him in the hallway, dragging him into a side room that was not being used.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Break his heart again like that an’ I’ll break your ribs,” he told him, eyes flashing with solid determination. Sammy swallowed and nodded, surprised to see Shawn so emotional over a spat that had not even involved him. “Treat him like a damn prince. He deserves it. You hear me? You be good to him, Lawrence, else I’ll collect a due price. You better be good to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Sammy, confused, answered. “Shawn, are you… are you crying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m crying,” he snapped back, scrubbing at his eyes. “Because I’m lettin’ go of the person I love the most to a prick like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sammy could only stare as Shawn left, still crying quietly. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>